Did you think I would leave you dying?
by cornelia.schuitema
Summary: Scott could feel Stiles weakly clutching his shirt with one of his hands, while pressing the other one as firmly as he could against the wound. "Stiles talk to me, you need to stay awake." Scott said. "Yeah…yeah…" Stiles mumbled, his head lolling to rest against Scott's shoulder. "I'll be- I'll be fine…Because…I'm Batman…" Summary sucks! Song is: Two little boys by Rolf Harris.


**Authors note:**

**So this is my very first Teen Wolf fanfiction, and I'm still pretty new to the fandom, so please be nice to me.**

**Warnings: blood, a bit violence, character deaths (sorry, not sorry), language(?), cute baby Sciles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, neither the characters nor the song. I do own my mistakes as I don't have a beta.**

**English is not my first language, and I take full responsibility for all the mistakes I've made. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were four years old the first time they met. It was the first day of the last year of preschool, and Scott and his parents had just moved to Beacon Hills.

Four year old Scott McCall was just sitting in the sandbox, it was the end of the day, and he really wanted to build a big sandcastle that he could show his mom when she came to pick him up. Of course there was the possibility that his dad would come too, Scott wasn't really sure as he hadn't really paid any attention when his mother told him this morning.

"Your jaw is uneven… did you know that?" a voice suddenly said right above him, and when he looked up he saw another boy standing in front of him.

"Yeah..? your… ears are big!" he blurted out, who was this boy! His jaw wasn't uneven!

"I know! I told my mom but she didn't believe me" the other boy said holding out his hand, "My name is Stiles, do you wanna be my best friend?"

That's how it all started, the friendship that would last a lifetime.

_Two little boys had two little toys_

_Each had a wooden horse_

_Gaily they played each summers day_

_Warriors both of cause_

"Come on Scott! We need to help Mrs Hudson!" Stiles shouted as he tried to move the heavy ladder by himself.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to move it by himself, because as much as he tried to deny it Scott was stronger than him. But Stiles was a lot faster when they ran, even if he had a great advantage as Scott had asthma.

"I don't think this is a good idea Stiles… we could just go get my dad"

Stiles turned back towards his friend, pushing his Batman mask back in place from where it had fallen down.

"Please Scotty… if we want to be superheroes, like our dads, we need to start training soon" Stiles said in a matter of fact voice, and Scott couldn't really deny that what he said sounded pretty reasonable.

Scott looked at the cat in the tree again, and it actually looked like it was stuck. Poor Mrs Hudson, she was so fluffy and cute, and why did she have to be so far up? It had to be like… 6 feet or something.

"Okay…" Scott sighed, putting on his Spiderman mask. "But only if you go first… you know… so I can take her down the ladder after you pass her over to me."

It was the summer between second and third grade of school, and the boys had been out looking for people in need of help, dressed like their favourite superheroes, (Scott as Spiderman and Stiles as Batman), when they so happened to come upon Mrs Hudson in the tree.

Mrs Hudson belonged to Mrs Dawson who lived just down the street from Scott's house, and Mrs Dawson always let the boys come in and play with the cat, so obviously it was their duty as superheroes in training to save her.

It was Stiles' idea to take the ladder ("Borrowing it, Scott!"), from Mrs Dawson's backyard, Scott had just wanted to call the police, because it was their job to save people right? Or at least go get his dad, who was a cop.

_One little chap then had a mishap_

_Broke off his horses head_

_Wept for his toy, then cried with joy_

_As his young playmate said_

"I'm sorry Scott!" Stiles begged for at least the 12th time in five minutes, "It was all my fault…"

"No, it wasn't" Scott told his friend, just as he had done the other eleven times. "How could you have known that Mrs Hudson would get scared and scratch me? If it was your fault then it was mine as well, it was me that fell!"

The rescue mission had gone exactly as planned, until the moment when Stiles was supposed to pass the cat over to Scott, who was standing further down the ladder. The poor cat, who moments before had been enjoying the sun in her favourite tree, had panicked and in her panic she managed to scratch Scott. Scott ended up dropping the cat, and then he lost his balance and fell.

Fortunately Scott was merely a few feet of the ground when, but he managed to hurt his arm when he tried to catch on the ground. He ended up with a broken wrist, and a few pretty bad scratches on his arms from the petrified cat.

Later Rafeal McCall wouldn't be able to tell you which of the boys that were the most upset about the incident, Scott who wouldn't stop crying because his Spiderman suit was ruined. Or the miniature Batman standing beside him crying because he thought that Scott was going to die.

_Did you think I would leave you crying?_

_When there's room on my horse for two_

_Climb up here, Jack and don't be crying_

_I can go just as fast with two_

"I'm just sad that my Spiderman suit is ruined," Scott said a while later when they had come home from the hospital.

"Don't be sad…"Stiles said, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he decorated Scott's black cast, "You can be Batman instead! I can give you my Batman suit, and I can be Robin, and- Did I tell you that dad got me a Robin suit for Lydia's birthday party!? 'cause we could go as Batman and Robin! That is even better than Batman and Spiderman… and maybe Lydia will like me then, because I remember that she said that she thought that red and green were pretty colours, and Robins costume is red and green! And then we could get married!"

_When we grow up we'll both be soldiers_

_And our horses will not be toys_

_And I wonder if we'll remember when we were_

_Two little boys_

Later that night the boys lay together in Scott's bed, because Stiles had straight out refused to go home, as he didn't trust Mr McCall to take care of Scott by himself.

"'Cause you're not a doctor, and Scott's mom is… but she isn't here, because she had to work and I want to become a superhero. So I need to take care of my Scotty, because he might need me… And I don't want to go home!"

The only reason that Rafael McCall actually let Stiles stay was to get him to shut up, that's what he told himself anyway.

"We're going to be superheroes when we grow up, right Scotty?" Stiles asked his friend who was lying beside him.

"Yeah, like Batman and Robin, because they don't have any powers… and we don't either"

"We will be best friend forever… right Scotty?" Stiles asked a few minutes later, and Scott woke up from his half asleep, drug-induced, state, blinking at him sleeply.

"Of course Stiles… forever and ever, just like Tod and Copper… but longer…"

_Long years past, war came so fast_

_Bravely they marched away_

_Cannon roared loud and in the mad crowd_

_Wounded and dieing lay, _

Not long after the incident with the cat, Scott's parents filed a divorce. Rafael McCall had never been father, or husband, of the year, but after a particularly long day and bit of whiskey he completely lost control for a few moments. Which resulted in Scott falling down the stairs, and McCall getting kicked in the nuts by an angry nine year old Stiles. It wasn't the first incident, he had never before that gotten violent, but it wasn't a secret to Stiles that both his friend and Mrs McCall were afraid of the man sometimes.

Later that year, just before Christmas break, Claudia Stilinski got sick. It was Frontal Temperal Dementia, and the doctors said that she didn't have long. She died seven months later, having lived more than twice the time the doctor had given her. Stiles was with her when she died, his dad had gotten called out to a car wreck, and he had had to leave.

Years later Scott got bitten by a werewolf, and as the good friend he is Stiles helped him.

The next years were a mess, people died, some who were their friends.

First Erica then Boyd and Aiden… Allison…

But they made it through… together.

_Up goes a shout, A horse dashes out_

_Out from the ranks so blue_

_Gallops away to where Joe lay_

_Then came a voice he know_

They were 19 now, and were right in the middle of an upcoming war between hunters and werewolves, right there in Beacon Hills. The pack had grown bigger through the years, consisting of both born and turned werewolves, and they had 15 members in it. Their parents, who had actually stopped lying to themselves last year and started dating, were members of honour. Not really members, but as close as they could be.

The hunters, not Argents and not working by the code, had come out of nowhere. A big hunter family, 30 members in total, and all trained to kill.

Now they were right in the middle of it, arrows flying and explosions going of everywhere. They had always tried to avoid this kind of things when they could, for obvious reasons, but it hadn't been possible this time. The hunters had attacked out of nowhere.

The pack had been out in the woods that night, bonding like they usually did the nights before a full moon. And then out if nowhere an explosion had gone off, the shock wave flinging Derek and Liam several feet before they landed on the ground harshly.

Now they had been fighting for hours, Scott didn't know how many, but he could feel the pack's pain and fear and anger. Two members were badly hurt, he wasn't really sure how badly, but he could feel their pain, they were dying. He had seen them go down, and the only reason he knew they weren't dead were that he could feel their pain through the pack bond.

On top of that, he had no idea where Stiles was and it scared the crap out of him. They always tried to stay close during the fights, something that had come naturally during the years. But now Scott hadn't seen him since the very beginning of the fight, several hours ago.

Finally he could see the last hunters retreating, the last still standing, as the pack had managed to kill at least five of them, injuring even more.

Injured members of the pack lay everywhere, the others helping them. But he couldn't see Stiles!

He looked around feverishly, trying to catch a glimpse of the red hood that Stiles liked so much, but he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Stiles! Stiles where are you? Can you hear me, please-" Scott screamed, his voice breaking at the last word, "Stiles please… Stiles, buddy come on!"

At last he caught sight of a pale hand, sticking out from behind a huge tree, it was clutching a baseball bat.

"Stiles!"

He ran as fast as can towards his best friend… his brother, but it feels like he can't get there fast enough.

_Did you think I would leave you dying?_

_When there's room on my horse for two_

_Climb up here, Joe we'll soon be flying_

_I can go just as fast with two_

Stiles laid sprawled out on the ground, his shoulders and head leaning against a tree. His legs laid awkwardly before him, useless, he could barely feel them anymore.

His left hand weakly pressed against the arrow wound in his stomach, the other clutched his baseball bat that was lying by his side.

He's vaguely aware that the fighting has stopped around him, all hunters already dead, injured or fleeing for their lives. One hunter is lying a couple of feet away from him, head bleeding from being hit by the baseball bat, a crossbow by his side.

It was he that had shot Stiles, right before getting hit in the head. Or at least Stiles thought it was him, to details were a little fuzzy, and it was hard to think. His whole body hurt, and he didn't know whether his pack was okay. The only thing he knew was that somebody were dying. But he had no idea who, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't Scott, that would have hurt more. At least he thought it would.

His whole body was growing numb from the blood loss, and he could barely feel the pain from the arrow anymore, and while it felt better, he knew that it wasn't a good thing.

Suddenly he heard something, someone shouting his name.

"Stiles, come on buddy!" there were a short pause, and then he heard the voice, Scott's voice, louder and nearer than before, "Stiles!"

In the corner of his eye he saw Scott running closer, then falling to his knees next to him.

Next thing he knew was blinding pain as Scott pressed down the wound, he couldn't help but scream in pain, and the world faded to black a few moments.

"Shh... I'm sorry Stiles, but I need to stop the bleeding. Derek's calling for help, you'll be okay" Scott promised, but Stiles could hear the tremble in his voice, and he has known Scott long enough to know when he is lying.

Slowly the pain started to fade again, and when Stiles looked down at their hands he could see the black veins making their way up Scott's arm.

"Heey… hey! Stop that… it's... it's hurting you" he said, trying to bat Scott's hand away, but he barely managed to lift his hand.

Scott looked at him with sad eyes, he had tears in his eyes, like he was crying. Scott shouldn't cry, Stiles doesn't like it when Scott cries.

"But you're hurting, I can't let you do that when I can take it away Stiles."

_Did you say Joe, I'm all a tremble?_

_Perhaps it's the battles noise_

_But I thinks it's that I remember_

_When we were two little boys_

Black spots were dancing in front of Stiles' vision, and he wanted so bad to just go to sleep, but he knew that he shouldn't. That would be a bad thing to do, but maybe… he could just, close his eyes for a moment… yes, that sounds nice.

"Hey, Stiles! No sleeping buddy, open your eyes" Scott said patting Stiles' cheek with his hand.

Stiles opened his eyes, and they met Scott's.

"Do you…remember, when you… broke your arm, Scotty?" Stiles said, giving his friend a weak smile, "We're totally… Batman and Robin now, aren't we? Real superheroes…"

"But you're Batman, Stiles… because Batman is awesome, and he doesn't need powers." Scott said, and when Stiles start to protest he continues, "No, you are Batman. Like you said, he doesn't have any powers… I'm… more like Wolverine now, with super healing and claws. Right Stiles?"

Stiles laughed, only Scott would be able to make him laugh in a situation like this.

Suddenly Scott looked up, as if he heard something, and then he looked back at Stiles.

_Do you think I would leave you dying?_

_There's room on my horse for two_

_Climb up here, Joe we'll soon be flying_

_Back to the ranks so blue_

"Hey, Stiles. Stiles, listen to me, buddy. " Scott said, tapping Stiles' cheek again to make sure he stayed awake, "Derek has called an ambulance, and it's on its way, but we'll need to meet up with it, okay? I'm gonna carry you, but you need to keep pressure on the wound."

He got a shaky nod from his friend, and then he carefully put his arms around Stiles' shoulders and underneath his knees, and then, as carefully as he could, he eased Stiles up into his arms and slowly stood up.

As soon as he stood up, he started to jog towards the old Hale house, where the ambulance would come, he didn't dare to fully run, scared that he would jostle Stiles and cause him more pain.

He could feel Stiles weakly clutching his shirt with one of his hands, while pressing the other one as firmly as he could against the wound.

"Stiles talk to me, you need to stay awake." Scott said, listening to Stiles' heartbeat, it was slow but steady.

"Yeah…yeah…" Stiles mumbled, his head lolling to rest against Scott's shoulder, "Hey… Scott…Scotty, can you tell- …can you tell my dad I… that I-"

"No, Stiles… no, you're gonna tell him yourself, don't you dare die on me Stiles" Scott pleaded, starting to run on full speed while he tried his best to continue to draw pain from his best friend.

"But- I'm cold… what if- you need to tell him… tell him…" Stiles' voice started to grow weaker, and even with werewolf hearing Scott had a hard time hearing what he said, "Scott… I need to… I need to tell you something, Scotty…"

"No, Stiles… Don't say goodbye… don't do that. You're… you'll be fine… I promise, have I ever broken a promise?"

It took a while before Stiles answed this time, and when he did his voice is almost impossible to hear.

"Nah… I'll be- I'll be fine… 'Cause…because…" Stiles sighed, and closed his eyes, "…I'm Batman…"

Stiles breathing slowed, until it only was noticeable by the shallow, slow and uneven rise and fall of his chest. Then his hand that was clutching Scott's shirt loosed its grip and fell limply by his side. His heartbeat slowed down and weakens, his heart desperately tried to pump what blood is left in his body around.

A few minutes later, the heartbeat stopped altogether, and the silent night filled with the howling of wolves, mourning the loss of their pack member.

_Can you feel Joe, I'm all a tremble?_

_Perhaps it's the battles noise_

_But I think it's that I remember_

_When we were two little boys_

Stiles awaked to the sound of beeping.

He woke up slowly, and in steps.

First his hearing came back, the beep, beep, beep filling his hears, as well as another sound, a muffled voice, as if he was under water.

Then, he felt soft sheets against his body, and then a growing pain. The voice stopped and then came closer. Did he make a sound?

Something, _someone_, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, he weakly squeezed it back.

"…Stiles…you…hear me?" the voice was still muffled, and he missed a few words, but he recognized the voice, he would anywere.

"Sc-"he tried, but his throat was dry, and it hurt to speak, "Scotty… hey…"

He tried to open his eyes, but it felt as if they were glued shut. When he finally managed, everything were blurry and the light hurt his eyes. His eyes found Scott sitting by the side of his bed, holding his hand, and they slowly focused on him as his vision started to clear.

"Hi… you scared me there for a while," Scott said, and smiled, he had tears in his eyes.

"Why're…why're you crying? Scotty, I'm… I'm okay…" Stiles mumbled, looking around in the room, surprised that he didn't see any of the other pack members, "Where's… where is everybody..? Where… my dad…"

"The others are home, they… there were a few close calls, but everybody's okay…"

"My…my dad…is he, did they-"

"He's fine, I promise Stiles" Scott reassured him, before he could continue, "He's just getting some coffee, he'll be back soon…"

"Okay… 'm tired Scotty… I think I'll… sleep a little…"

"It's okay, Stiles. I'll watch over you I promise" Scott said, smiling happily as his best friend, his brother, drifted off to sleep, finally safe and sound.

**Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
